Retribution Is Sweet
by Valor Ebony
Summary: When Harry learns that his friends aren't truly his friends and Dumbledore is only using him, Harry is out for revenge. Along the he makes new friends, and finally gets the family he deserves. Look out Dumbledore, Harry and his siblings are back and they are pissed. Warning: Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Ginny bashing. slash Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Valor Ebony: My first story! I hope you enjoy this 'cause this is gonna take a lot out of me to do.

Leonard, Angel, Christopher and Anamori: Could you just start already.

Valor Ebony: That's kinda creepy...could you four do the declaimer.

Leonard, Angel, Christopher and Anamori: Valor Ebony doesn't own any of the Harry Potter characters, only her OCs.

Warnings: This has slash so if you don't like then hit that button on the top left corner and go back 'Kay.

* * *

'I can't believe this. How could they just betray me like that. I thought they where my best friends.' Harry thought walking down one of the many corridors in Hogwarts. Harry couldn't help but think these things while thinking back to the conversation he had just heard.

_Harry was walking to Dumbledore's to ask if he could stay at Hogwarts. When harry got to the statues he told them the password and continued on to Dumbledore's office._

_When he got to the door he heard voices inside so he pressed his ears against the door. He heard familiar voices inside and realized it was Ron, Hermione and Ginny._

_'What are they doing here?' Harry thought listening to the conversation happening inside._

"_Dumbledore__, I can't deal with Harry anymore. He won't stop whining and crying over a guy he barely even knew." he heard Ron say. "Yeah I agree, I hate him." Hermione said with a glare while Ron nodded in agreement._

"_Well you better keep spying on Harry for me if you want your money." Dumbledore replied. 'They are being paid to spy on me!' Harry thought anger bubbling up in his stomach._

"_Tell me Ginny how is the love potion coming along?" Dumbledore asked Ginny. "Its coming out perfectly, it should be done in two weeks." Ginny said with a smug voice. By know all Harry could see is red from the anger he was feeling._

"_Perfect, now Harry will fall in love with you and when he defeats Voldemort,you two will get married. After that we will kill him and keep all of his money."Dumbledore said and Harry couldn't listen anymore and ran from there._

Which leads to where Harry is now. Walking through the corridors blinded by anger. Eventually he ended up at the astronomy tower. He sat down at the windowsill staring out onto Hogwarts ground thinking about what just happened.

'I am not going to let them use me ever again' Harry glared 'they had just made Harry James Potter their enemy and they are going to regret it.' With that last thought in mind Harry left the astronomy tower.

Somewhere else

Someone gasped.

"What is sis, what did you see?" a guy that look to be almost 16 years asked a girl who looked to be the same age.

The girl grinned and looked around the room at her three siblings with the same grin on her face and said "Our brother will return to us and we will all be together again."

The others in the room had blank looks on their faces until they all had grins on their faces.

For the first time in a long time they were all happy and they are planning on keeping it that way.

* * *

Valor Ebony: Well that is the first chapter. Sorry its so short. The rest of the chapters will be way longer that this, I promise.

Christopher: Are we going to be in the next chapter?

Valor Ebony: Maybe, maybe not.

Anamori: Can you please tell us?

Valor Ebony: Nah I can't, it will ruin the surprise for the readers.

Leonard: Hmph...

Angel: Fine have it your way.

Valor Ebony: I will...well everyone please review it will probably make me happy...a happy Valor Ebony means faster updates.


	2. Chapter 2

Valor Ebony: Sorry it took long for this to be updated but I have finally decided on the pairings in this story. And no the pairing for Harry is not with Draco(I'm sorry my fellow Drarry fans). Soooo, it is about time I upload I upload this story.

Angel: OH really? -note the sarcasm-

Valor Ebony: Shut up and do the Declaimer.

Angel: Valor Ebony does not own any of the Harry Potter characters even if she wishes she could. All OCs belong to Valor Ebony.

* * *

'Wonder what I should do with them now. Should I ignore them or should I pretend to be their friend?' Harry thought not really paying attention to where he was going. That is until he bumped into someone causing them to drop their books.

Harry quickly started apologizing until he saw who it was.

"Potter you should watch were your going. You must be more blind than I thought if you can't even see through those glasses." Draco Malfoy sneered at him.

"I said I was sorry no need to get all prissy." Harry whispered.

"What did you say?" Malfoy glared at him. Harry held his hands in the air and said "Nothing."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and started picking up his books.

Harry noticed this and started helping him. "What are you doing?" Malfoy asked with a scowl.

"What does it look like I'm doing, helping you." Harry said rolling his eyes. "Shouldn't you be off somewhere with the Weasel and mudblood?" Malfoy snapped. What Draco had expected was Harry to start threatening or defending his friends, what he didn't expect was the glare on Harry's face.

"Do not talk to me about those traitors." Harry sneered. For once Draco was shocked and it showed on his face. Draco quickly hid his surprise and raised an eyebrow at Harry. "What do you mean traitors?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at him and then around him, then grabbed some of Draco's books in hand and grabbed the Malfoy's arm and started dragging him away. Draco started to struggle but couldn't get out of the surprisingly strong grip. Eventually he gave up and let Harry drag him away.

Then Draco recognized the corridor in which Harry was dragging him through. Harry stopped in front of a blank wall that Draco knew had the Room of Requirement.

Harry paced in front of the three times and a door appeared. Harry motioned for Draco to follow him and Draco reluctantly followed.

The room had changed into a cozy living area a fire place, two couches and a coffee table between the two couches. Harry and Draco placed the books on the coffee table and sat on opposite couches staring at each other.

"So what is the purpose of bringing me here Potter?" Draco asked watching Harry cautiously.

"I want to call a truce." Potter said looking at Draco seriously. Draco was surprised for a second then started smirking. "Are you sure your little Gryffindors will like that, especially those friends of yours?" Draco sneered.

Harry snorted "They can think anything they want for all I care. I don't care about what they think of me."

Draco raised an eyebrow 'Okay something is wrong. Why does he want a truce with me?' "Okay Potter I will call a truce but you have to tell me why you want it in the first place."

Harry looked at Draco seriously. "Whatever I say right know must stay a secret between us, got it." Draco nodded. Harry ran a hand through his hair. "You see about an hour ago I was going to Dumbledore's office to talk to him about something. When I got there, I heard him talking to Hermione, Ron and Ginny. They betrayed me and I don't consider them friends anymore. In fact, I want revenge for what they did." Harry said not looking at Draco.

"What exactly did they say?" Draco questioned.

"That is for me to know only." Harry snapped.

Draco put his hands in the air while rolling his eyes. "No need to get all snappy."

Harry smiled sheepishly and said sorry. Then silence fell between them

"So what are we friends now?" Draco asked looking at the books on the coffee table.

"Um, yeah if you want." Harry said looking at anything except Draco.

"Well then this calls for an introduction. My name is Draco Malfoy. What is yours?" Draco said sticking out his hand out to Harry.

Harry looked at the hand then at Draco. Harry smiled, grabbing Draco's hand and shaking it.

"Harry Potter."

* * *

It has been a week now and it was time for the students to return home. During that week Harry and Draco would sneak out to the Room of Requirement and talk. Also during that week they had become friends with Luna Lovegood.

Currently Harry was waiting for Hermione and Ron to come downstairs for they could get to the carriages.

As much as Harry doesn't want to be with the two, Harry can't let them get suspicious that he knew what they were planning on doing to him.

During the week Harry, Draco and Luna were planing on all going to stay at Luna's home. Draco was going to go under the invisibility cloak, while Luna had sent a letter to her father saying that she will be having guests over.

When Ron and Hermione finally came downstairs from their dorms, they left to get on the carriage and afterwards the train.

While looking for a compartment Harry saw one with Luna sitting in it alone.

"Hey guys you go ahead and find a compartment, I will catch up with you later." Harry said giving them a forced smile. Hermione smiled back, but Harry notice that it was also a forced smile.

"Alright mate, see you later." Ron said and went to find a compartment with Hermione.

Harry dropped the smile and replaced it with a glare when Ron and Hermione had their backs to him.

Harry turned to the compartment that Luna was sitting in. He slide the door and greeted the Ravenclaw with a smile.

"Hello Harry, I hope it wasn't much of pain to be around those two." Luna said with her usual dreamy smile.

"They are really fake. How did I not see it before?" Harry groaned. Luna smiled dreamily "It was probably the Piggles. They tend to make people oblivious to the obvious."

Harry looked interested "Is that so?" Luna nodded with her dreamy smile still intact.

The two started chatting of the things they will be doing that summer until a familiar pair opened the door to their compartment.

"Harry where have you been? Me and Ron have been worried about you! You could of at least told us where you were going instead of making us worry like we were?" Hermione said with her annoying voice. Harry had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, 'as if they care about me'.

"Yeah mate, and why are you sitting with Loony Lovegood anyway." Ron said looking between the two.

Harry scowled at the two, "Well _Hermione_, _Ron_, I could go anywhere I want and I don't necessarily need to tell you. It's my life so I could do whatever I want. Oh and Ron," Harry said glaring at Ron "If you ever, ever call Luna that name ever again, I won't hesitate to hex you, got it?" Harry's glare intensified.

Ron gulped and nodded his head.

"Good, now if you would please get out, I do not want to talk to either of you." Harry said slamming the compartment door in their faces.

"Harry you didn't have to do that." Luna said looking at Harry with her usual dreamy smile.

"No I did, I would not have anyone insulting my friends." Harry said crossing his arms over his chest.

Luna smiled at him and thanked him. Harry smiled back at her and nodded. They sat in silence for a moment neither wanting to break the silence.

Too bad it was broken when the door opened again and walked in Draco.

"Hello Harry, Luna." Draco said smiling at the two. Smiling is one of the things that Draco only does around them only. Harry and Luna greeted him back.

"I can't stay for long, the other Slytherins think I'm in the restroom." Draco said while closing the compartment door and covering the window on the door with the shades.

"Okay, Harry the first thing we will be doing is going to Gringotts, check on your vaults then get some money and last but not least, get you a whole new wardrobe." Draco said looking at Harry's clothes.

"What's wrong with my clothes? I think I look good in them." Harry said laughing at the disgusted look that Draco had. " I am not walking around with someone dressed like _that_." Draco said sticking his nose in the air.

"We all know why Harry's dressed that way." Luna said losing her dreamy look, replaced with a glare. Which kind of scared Draco and Harry.

"Yeah, well I better go before the others start getting suspicious and go out to look for me." Draco said standing and heading out the door. Luna waved and gave him a dreamy smile in which he returned with a smile of his.

"Remember Dray, meet back here when we get to the station for we can leave." Harry reminded Draco using the nickname he and Luna gave Draco. "I know Harry. I will see you guys later." With one last smile, Draco left the compartment.

For the rest of the train ride to the station Harry and Luna talked and played chess. When the train finally got to the station, all the students were getting off the train, all except Luna and Harry.

"When will he get here? We need to leave." Harry growled. Luna giggled "You need to have patience Harry." Harry just huffed and crossed his arms.

"I'm here, no need to worry." Draco said walking in through the compartment door with a smirk. Harry glared at him and shoved the invisibility cloak at him. Draco quickly put it on. Harry and Luna took their trunks and the three left the train in search of Luna's father.

When they spotted him they all walked towards him, Draco being cautious not to bump into anyone.

When they got to Luna's father, Luna quickly jumped into his arms and with a smile asked "Hello dad, how was your year without me?"

"I missed you of course my dear Luna, but while you were gone I went on the search of Nargles." He said. Luna cocked her head to the side "Any luck?" "Sadly no." Luna's father said shaking his head sadly. Then he looked in Harry's direction for the first time noticing he was there. "Oh and you must be one of Luna's guest. My name is Xenophilius Lovegood and what is yours?" Xenophilius said. Harry smiled "My name is Harry Potter. Sir."

"Oh none of that sir stuff just call me Xenophilius." Harry smiled and nodded. "Luna, dear you said that there will be two guests, I only see one." He commented looking around as if the second guest would appear any moment.

"Dad can we leave the station and we will explain out there." Luna said looking around her to see if anyone was watching. Satisfied, she looked a her father to see what he will say.

"Very well then, let us go." he said leading the group outside the station, carefully Harry from view in case his relatives are there looking for him. They walked to a nearby alley and when they made sure no one was watching, they motioned for Draco to take off the cloak. Luna's father gasped and looked at Luna for an explanation.

Luna simply said "That is my second guest dad." He nodded and told them to hold onto his arms.

When he knew they were holding on, he apparated to his and Luna's home and continued to give them the tour of the house, letting them drop off their trunks. Mr. Lovegood having to enlarge Draco's trunk.

Once everyone was settled, Xenophilius left to make them all some tea.

Harry, Luna and Draco all went to the Harry's room and sat on the bed. Luna laying her head on Harry's lap.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Luna asked giving them her signature dreamy smile.

"Like I said on the train, we are going to Gringotts and then going to buy Harry new wardrobe." Draco said from his seat in the chair reading his book.

"I can't wait for tomorrow, I can see how many more lies Dumbledore has told me." Harry said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Valor Ebony: If there are any mistakes tell me i wrote this like at 3 in the morning and any mistakes i would like to fix. Oh and i kind of made piggles up on the spot ^^" But anyways, how was it. Good or Bad.

Angel: Horrible.

Valor Ebony: D: Whaaaaat? Whyyy?

Angel: *glare* I wasn't in it.

Valor Ebony: It's alright...you will be in it eventually.

Angel: Whatever. *Stomps away*

Valor Ebony: *pout* wait don't leave *sigh* Well review because review make me happy. And like I said before a happy Valor Ebony means faster updates.


	3. Chapter 3

Valor Ebony: I am so so so sorry I updated so late. It has been kinda hectic lately what with me studying for a test and doing my summer homework so yeah I finally got the time to update. ^^ Hope you like it.

Leonard: Bought time you updated.

Valor Ebony: Oh you were just feeling lonely Leonard~.

Leonard: *growl*

Valor Ebony: Eeep! heh-heh no needto growl Leonard I was just kidding. Now do the declaimer.

Leonard: Hmph...Valor Ebony does not own Harry, only her OCs.

* * *

After a good nights sleep, the teens woke up to get ready to leave.

"Okay, now that everyone is ready we will be leaving." Xenophilius(A/N: I am going to to call him Xeno for now on) said ushering everyone out the house.

"But won't anyone recognize us? Draco asked motioning for himself and Harry.

"Ah, yes I seem to have forgotten to put a glamour on you two." Xeno said while he took out his wand pointing it at Draco and Harry. He then placed the glamour on them.

Draco now had black hair with brown eyes, while Harry had red hair and blue eyes. Harry turned to Luna and struck a pose "How do I look?"

Luna giggled, "You look great Harry." She gave Harry her usual dreamy smile and Harry returned it.

"Can we get going now." Draco huffed. Harry rolled his eye. "Yes we can go now. Grab onto my sleeves." Xeno said while holding out his arms. They did as he told and grabbed on. Xeno apparated them to Diagon Ally.

"Now kids, I have to go and buy a few things. You run along and do whatever it is you have planned. Just meet me back at Honeydukes in an hour, alright?" They all nodded and began walking in the direction that Gringotts is.

"Alright I will be doing all the talking at first, but when it come time to talk about your vaults you will have to take over." Draco said looking over at Harry. Harry nodded, "I understand."

When they got to Gringotts they went to the goblin up front. When the goblin looked at them Draco nudged Harry. "We are here to see the Potter's vault." Harry said not quite sure on what to say.

"Do you have the key?" the Goblin asked. "No, but-" "We would like him to have a heritage test." Draco said interrupting Harry.

The goblin stared at them for a moment and said, "Very well then, follow me." the goblin started leading them through tunnels until he stopped at a door. He knocked on the door and they heard a voice say they could enter. When they entered the first thing they noticed was the goblin sitting behind a desk. Along the walls were bookshelves full to the brink with books.

When the Goblin looked up he raised an eyebrow at Harry and Draco. "Hello Slodab, he-" the goblin pointed at Harry, "would like to take the inheritance test."

The goblin now named Slodab looked at Harry and nodded his head and motioned for them all to sit down in the chair in front of him. Slodab looked at the goblin that escorted them in, "You may leave now." The goblin nodded and left.

After the goblin left they all fell into silence. Slodab cleared his voice, "Would you two please take off your glamours?

Harry and Draco looked startled for a second and Harry said "We can't use magic outside of school."

Slodab waved them off and said "Here they won't be able get a reading of you using magic"

They nodded and took out their wands and took of their glamours.

Slodab looked surprised for a second before he got serious again. "Here is what I want you to do Mr. Potter." he said while taking out a piece of parchment and a ceremonial knife. "I want you to take this knife and make a small cut on your hand. Then pour three drops onto the parchment."

Harry nodded and did what he was told. It glowed for a few moments before the glow disappeared replaced by letters. Slodab took the piece of parchment and his eyes widened. Luna tilted her head and asked "What's wrong?"

Slodab looked at the three and handed the parchment to Harry, "Take a look."

Harry took the parchment and Luna and Draco leaned in to read it.

_Adopted Name: Harry James Potter_

_Birth Name: Mikel Castiel Lunetta_

_Adopted Parents: James Potter(deceased) and Lily Potter nee Evans(deceased)_

_Birth Parents: Delmar Lunetta(deceased) and Helena Lunetta nee Crystal(deceased)_

_Siblings: Leonard Odell Lunetta, Angel Stasia Lunetta, Christopher Fabian Lunetta, Anamori Jay Lunetta_

_Creature Blood: Elemental Dragon(blocked) and Shadow Dragon(blocked)_

_Powers:_

_Control over Fire(blocked)_

_Control over Water(blocked)_

_Control over Earth(blocked)_

_Control over Air(blocked)_

_Control over Shadows(blocked)_

_Telepathy(blocked)_

_Heritage:_

_Heir of The Ancient House of Gryffindor_

_Heir of Ancient House of Slytherin_

_Heir Of Ancient House of Ravenclaw_

_Heir of Ancient House of Hufflepuff_

_Heir of Ancient House of Potter_

_Heir of Ancient House of Black_

_Gryffindor Vault_

_¼ of Hogwarts_

_Gryffindor Manner_

_Slytherin Vault_

_¼ of Hogwarts_

_Chamber of Secrets_

_Slytherin Manner_

_Ravenclaw Vault_

_¼ of Hogwarts_

_Ravenclaw's Private Library_

_Ravenclaw Manner_

_Ravenclaw's Diadem_

_Hufflepuff Vault_

_¼ of Hogwarts_

_Hufflepuff Manner_

_Potter Vault_

_Potter Manner_

_Black Vault_

_Black Manner_

_Grimmauld Place_

_Withdraw:_

_Potter Vault- 980,021 galleons_

_Black Vault- 692,204 galleons_

When the trio finished reading they were all gaping at what the parchment said.

Then anger rose up in Harry's eyes. He turned to Slodab and asked calmly "Who has been taking money out of the Potter and Black Vault?"

"If memory serves, it is a Mr. Albus Dumbledore who is taking money from you." Slodab said.

Harry's eye narrowed. "Who is in change of the Potter and Black vaults?"

"Griphook." Slodab said simply. "I will go get him if you want?"

"Yes, go get Griphook, I need to talk to him about this." Harry said turning back to look at the parchment with a emotionless face. Slodab nodded.

"Harry?" Luna crouched in front of him when he didn't look at him. "Harry isn't it great that you still have family?"

Harry looked at Luna and gave a weak smile, "Yeah it is great, but what if they don't want me?"

Draco snorted "Seriously Harry? Is that what your worried about? You might never know what they want or don't want. They could be searching for you right now."

Harry looked at him with hope, "Really?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "You may never know."

After Draco said that Slodab came back with Griphook behind him. "Now lets get back to business." Slodab said sitting behind his desk once again.

"Griphook, who gave permission to Mr. Albus Dumbledore to enter and take galleons from vault Mr. Potter's vaults?" Slodab asked Griphook.

Griphook looked at Harry and turned back to Slodab, "Why Mr. Potter had given him permission. He brought I a signed sheet from Mr. Potter saying he has access to his vaults."

After Harry he stood quickly and turned, glaring at Griphook. "I never gave Dumbledore permission to enter my vaults. In fact I didn't even KNOW I had them!"

Griphook's eye widened, "That's not possible, Dumbledore told me he had told you."

Harry's glare intensified, "Well he didn't!"

Griphook and Slodab glared at the floor. "We are going to fix this then. What do you suggest we do Mr. Potter?" Griphook asked.

"I want it all back." Harry the turned to Luna and Draco. "We need to head out soon. But before I go, I want to know how to take off those blocks that I have on my magic."

"We cannot take those blocks off ourselves. It must be your siblings. It seem that whatever ritual or spell Dumbledore had used can only be removed by someone who is blood related to you Mr. Potter." Slodab told him. Harry nodded, "By any chance, did Dumbledore also change the way I look?"

Slodab looked at him closely, "Yes it would seem so, but like every block you have on your magic, it can only be removed by your relatives." Harry nodded looking angrier than ever.

Harry the turned to Griphook, "Can you take me the Potter's Vault?"

Griphook nodded, "Do you wish to visit any any other vaults Mr. Potter."

"No."

"Wait Harry aren't you forgetting something?" Luna asked. Harry looked confused.

"Ah, yes I nearly forgot. Mr. Potter you will need the family rings." Slodab said taking out 6 small velvet boxes. "In these boxes holds the ring to each of the houses. Put them on one by one."

Harry nodded and grabbed the nearest box to him. When he opened it he knew immediately that it was the Slytherin ring. He put on the ring and felt a pinch on his finger. He looked at Slodab startled.

"No need to worry its just taking some of you blood to check if you really are the heir." Harry nodded and proceeded to put on the rest of the rings.

"Since you are now the lord to these House the track that is on your disappeared and you can use magic freely now." Slodab told him. Harry nodded again.

"Lucky." Draco mumbled. Harry sent him a smirk.

Luna giggled, "Mr. Griphook is there by any chance we could transfer galleons to muggle money."

Griphook nodded and took out a card and handed it to Harry. "All you have to do is tap it with your wand and say which vault you want to take out from."

Harry nodded and placed the card into his pocket.

"Do you still wish to visit you Vault?" Griphook asked.

"No but could you please lead us out of here?"

Griphook nodded, "Follow me."

Griphook started to lead them out but Harry stopped and placed the glamour back on himself and Draco.

When they left Gringotts they went to Honeyduke to see Luna's father waiting for them there.

"So are you kids done?" When they nodded their head he smiled and asked "Where do you want to go now?"

"Lets go to London now." Luna says giving her father her dreamy smile.

"Okay, but why are we going there?" Xeno asked looking at the three teen.

"Why to buy Harry here a new wardrobe, of course." Draco said looking at Harry's clothes in distaste.

"Very well then shall we go." Xenophilius said leading the trio out of Diagon Ally

Elsewhere~

"He got accepted by the rings." A girl said jumping up and down on her spot on the couch.

"Did he now?" A guy sitting on the windowsill asked looking at the girl, who nodded excitedly.

"Yeah and he now knows about us! Isn't that great!" The same girl said.

"Should we go get him?" Another guy asked with a grin.

"No. We can't go and get. We will have to wait until her comes to us. He is going to have anyway if he wants to unlock his powers." Another girl, one calmer than the other said.

The guy gave out a sigh, "Fine I will wait."

"Good." the guy sitting at the windowsill said.

"We won't have to wait long. He will find us and when he finds us, we will show him how to control his power. After that we will kill the one who destroyed our family in the first place."

They all grinned in agreement.

* * *

Valor Ebony: That's the end of the chapter ^^

Leonard: Good now do the next.

Valor Ebony: *pout* What if I don't want to.

Leonard: *growl* Just do it!

Valor Ebony: Fine fine. Also like I always say readers, Reviews make me happy. A happy Valor Ebony means faster updates~!

Answer to adenoide review for chapter 2: They were trying to sneak Draco past his parents for he can spend the summer with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Valor Ebony: Wow this is the fastest I ever updated a story *o*.

Ana: Yeah we know that. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

Valor Ebony: Yeah, yeah, yeah loud mouth. Now shut up and do the declaimer.

Ana: Alright. Valor Ebony doesn't own Harry Potter, if she did, ME AND MY SIBLINGS WOULD ME IN IT! *grins*

Valor Ebony: *sweat drop*

* * *

When they made it to muggle London they started walking around looking for the perfect place to shop.  
Luna tugged on Draco sleeves and pointed towards a clothing shop, "Lets go to that shop." Draco turned to look at it and his eyes brightened.

Draco then grabbed Harry and Luna's hand and dragged them to the shop Luna pointed to. Harry shouted out and tried to struggle out of his grip until he noticed and let himself be dragged.

Xenophilius chuckled and followed after them.

In the shop

Draco and Luna picked item after item of clothing and piling them into Harry's they were at it they picked out some clothing that caught their eye for themselves.

"Hey you two, do I really need all these clothes?" Harry asked the two shopping maniacs.

"Yes!" Luna and Draco yelled at the same time. Harry sighed. _'How did I get stuck with these two'_ Harry thought fondly while smiling and watching as Luna and Draco ran around the shop looking for clothes for both themselves and Harry.

They spent two hour of rummaging through the racks and dumping clothes and clothes on Harry.

After a few more moments they started shoving Harry into the changing room with Luna helping him carry all the clothes into the changing room. Harry then started trying on the clothes and showing Luna and Draco how it looks on him.

Sometimes Draco would make a look of disgust at some outfits while Luna would frown at them.

Finally when they were done and paid for their clothes they met Mr. Lovegood at the front of the shop.

"You all done kids?" Xeno asked looking at the bags they have.

"Can we walk around a bit, you know look for more shops?" Harry asked. Draco sent him a smirk.

"Oh shut it Draco, I want to choose a shop by myself." Harry said looking around. Draco shrugged and Luna gave him a smile. "Lets go then Harry." Luna said.

The four of them started walking around again until Harry saw a tattoo parlor.

"Lets go there." Harry said already walking towards the tattoo shop.

Draco's eye widened, "Harry are you serious?" Harry looked at him and glared, "Yeah I'm serious."

Draco looked at Luna and she shrugged and followed Harry. Draco then turned to Xenophilius and asked, "Are you really going to allow this?"

Xenophilius smiled at him and said "They are young and should be able to express themselves. I do not mind." Draco stared at him and looked at the shop Harry and Luna disappeared to. He then walked towards the tattoo parlor.

When he entered he saw Harry and Luna talking to someone at the counter.

He walked up them, to the to hear the girl with many tattoos at the counter telling them about different types of tattoo designs.

"May I get a tattoo of a wolf?" Draco asked as soon as he got to the counter.

The girl blinked and nodded her head, "Alright, let me go get some different designs for you to see." the girl the scurried away somewhere.

Harry lifted an eyebrow at Draco.

"What? I always wanted one. Not to mention my father isn't here to stop me from getting one." Draco said glaring at Harry.

"Feeling rebellious today now aren't you Draco?" Luna said while giggling.

Draco stared at her and asked "So what if I am?"

Luna shrugged, "Nothing I don't really care much."

Draco was going to say something but was cutoff when the girl at the counter came back.

Draco took a look at the different tattoos with a critical eye. Then one of them caught his eyes.

It was a simple black wolf but its eyes were the same shade as his gray-blue ones. Draco pointed at it, "I want this one." He said looking at the girl uninterested.

"Alright, if you would just sit over there and wait your turn." the girl said pointing at the sitting area.

Draco nodded and went to sit down.

The girl then turned to Harry and Luna, "What will you be getting?"

Luna smiled dreamily at her, "I will be getting a fairy tattoo." "And I will be getting a dragon tattoo."  
When they were all done and out of the tattoo parlor, Draco was whining about how much his back hurt. Luna smiled at Draco, while Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.

"So are you kids done so we can go home?" Xenophilius asked chuckling.

"Yeah we are ready to go." they all said at the same time.

"Alright then lets go home." Xeno said leading them to an ally and aparating them away.  
After they were home they started unpacking all the things they bought and putting them in their rightful place.

When they were done they all sat down and ate lunch. After lunch they went out front of Luna's home. They laid down on the ground and started watching the clouds in peace.

That's when an idea struck Harry. He sat up quickly, which startled Luna and Draco. Then he said "We should contact my siblings!"

That startled them even more. "Harry do you really want to do that now?"Luna asked with a dreamy smile. Harry nodded, "Yes I would."

"Alright" Luna started standing up and walking to her house, "lets go write a letter then." Harry followed after he to the house.

Draco stared after them and sighed, standing up and following them. Draco looked for them until he found them in Luna father's study. They were sitting at the desk staring at a piece of parchment with a quill in Harry's hand.

"So what are you going to write?" Draco asked looking at them while leaning on the door frame. They glanced at Draco before looking at the parchment again until Harry sighed and leaned back into his chair.

"Why don't you try introducing yourself first Harry." Luna suggested.

"Alright."

_Dear Lunettas,_

_My name is Harry James Potter but you may know me more as __Mikel Castiel Lunetta__._

"There the first line done." Harry said.  
"Well keep writing Harry. Just write what you feel you should write." Luna said with a mysterious smile. Harry nodded and kept writing.

_I am guessing at a young age I was kidnapped. I have just found out that you are all my siblings. I want to meet you all and be with my family again. I would also like to mention that there has been a block on both my magic and creature blood. It can only be removed by my blood relatives. I really want to meet you all. If you could please take some of your time and meet up with me so we could talk this over._

_From,_

_Mikel Castiel Lunetta_

"Why did you put that name Harry?" Draco asked.

"Its is my birth name Draco and I am speaking with my siblings here. So I find it fitting that I put my birth name." Harry said simply.

"Since you are done, I will be sending this off now." Luna said taking the parchment. She went to their owlry, tied the letter to one of the legs and told the owl to get the letters to the Lunettas. When the owl took off Luna watched it go before heading back to where Harry and Draco are. Harry scowled when Luna came back, "I wanted to send the letter."

Draco and Luna laughed while Luna pat his head. Harry's scowl deepened.

* * *

Elsewhere~

A girl was running down the hall screaming at the top of her lungs for her three siblings to gather up in the living room.

When they all entered the room, she cleared her throat gaining their attention. She then proceeded to wave a piece of parchment in the air. "You have to read this letter!" the girl yelled.

"Uh, could you stop waving the letter like that for we could actually read it." the other girl in the room said sighing in exasperation.

"Oh, right."she stopped waving it in the air.

The three other people took the parchment in their hands and read it.

"Finally." the three said at the same time.

"Yeah, I know right! Lets write back, NOW!" the first girl said loudly.

The others nodded in agreement and they started writing their letter to send back.

* * *

With Harry~

It has been two days since they have sent the letter and they are still waiting for a reply.  
Harry sighs and rolls over on his bed. _'It has been two days now and I still haven't had a reply sent back.' _Harry sighed again.

Suddenly the door to Harry's room was slammed open, revealing Draco and Luna. "Okay Harry its time for you to get off your bed and join us outside. I want to race you, so get up" Draco said scowling at Harry.

"Harry its not healthy to stay in here all day long. Beside if you stay in here all day the Nargles will get you. We don't want that happening now do we?" Luna said giving him a dreamy smile.

"I know, its just, I want the to reply already." Harry said looking at Luna.

"Yeah we know that but-" Draco was interrupted when they heard a bird chirp. They all looked towards the window to see a hawk on Harry's windowsill. On the Hawks leg was a letter.

* * *

Valor Ebony: Well that's the end of the chapter. I am really happy for the favorites and follows for this story, but I am really hoping for reviews for I can know people like the story.

Ana: Yeah do what she says. *whispers* she is getting over not getting much reviews.

Valor Ebony: Shut up Anamori!... Now reviews make me happy. And a happy Valor Ebony means faster updates!


	5. Chapter 5

Valor Ebony: Man, I am on a roll! An update two days straight! I hope you like this chapter. Its longer than the others. I would also like to say that this will NOT be a drarry fic. I am sorry to those who are disappointed. I also like Drarry but it won't be in this one.

Chris: Yup that's right. No drarry here.

Valor Ebony: Hmhm *nods head* I am sorry all. Now Chris *points finger at him* SAY THE DECLAIMER!

Chris: Valor Ebony doesn't own Harry Potter. Only her OCs. But if she did I would be in it along with the others.

* * *

The hawk sitting on the winding sill was staring at them and held out his leg with the envelope on it. Harry walked up to the hawk and took the letter cautiously. Harry turned the envelope around and saw a seal on the it. It had a dragon with the color of the four elements and the dragon is outlined black.

Harry glanced at Luna and Draco and they nodded their heads. Harry looked back at the envelope and opened it.

Harry took out the letter and read it with Luna and Draco reading over his shoulder.

_Dear Mikel,_

_ We have been waiting for a long time for you to contact us. We know about your kidnapping. Our father gave us the memory of the night you were kidnapped before he died. Ever since we have tried to look for you, but we were unable to find you. We had even hired some people to find you but they always came back with nothing. Not even a trace as to were you are. It was as if you didn't even exist!_

_ A block on your magic?! That is very dangerous! That could very much kill you! Don't worry when we find you we will remove it. We all promise to. We could meet up at a muggle cafe in London, it is called Aroma on June 23rd at 12. You could bring friends with you if you would like. _

_You do not need to reply to us telling us you will be there. If you do not go we will understand._

_From_

_The Lunettas_

When Harry finished reading the letter, he was excited. June 23rd was tomorrow and he can't wait to finally meet his siblings. Luna smiled at Harry, seeing the excitement in his eyes

"Harry, it seems that your siblings wish to see you. You were worried for nothing." Luna said.

"Yeah I was worried for nothing. Do any of you know were this Aroma cafe is?" Harry asked the two. Draco shook his head no while Luna smiled and said, "Actually, I do. My mother used to take me there as a child. She was interested in muggles and would often go there to drink their tea. She said they have the best tea." Luna smiled dreamily at the memories.

Harry smiled at Luna, "Alright then you will take use to the cafe tomorrow then." Luna nodded.

"Kids, Dinner is ready!" Luna's father yelled up to them.

That night Harry couldn't stop thinking of what was going to happen tomorrow. He was finally going to meet his siblings.

* * *

The next morning the trio got ready to leave. Xeno apparated them to an alley near the cafe. They said their good byes to Luna's father, with Xeno telling them to be careful with the Nargles roaming around and Xeno apparated back to his home.

They headed out to the cafe, Harry and Draco following Luna. When they got to the cafe it was already 12:05 pm. They looked around the cafe looking for who Harry's siblings could be. Then they saw a group of four near the back of the cafe who looked to be their age isolated from everyone else in the cafe. Two of them are guys and the other two are girls. What surprised the three the most was that they all had white hair.

"Could that be them?" Draco whispered to the other two, looking the four.

"It is possible." Harry whispered back.

"Let's go and ask." Luna said already walking towards the four in the back. Harry and Draco blinked at her and followed after her. When they got closer they could see that their eyes were the color mercury(A/N: if you don't know what that color is, search it on Google).

"Hello, are you four the Lunettas?" Luna asked with smile.

The four glanced at each other and then looked at three as if analyzing them. When their gaze landed on Harry their eyes widened before they narrowed.

"Yes we are. My name is Leonard it is a pleasure to meet you all." the guy with bangs covering half his face said, looking at each of them in the eye before looking at Harry again.

"My name is Christopher but you can call me Chris." the other guy in the group said grinning at them.

"I am Angel and it is very nice to meet you all." one of the girls said looking at them with an blank face, but when they look into her eyes you could see excitement and the wisdom beyond her age.

"My name in Anamori but you can call me Ana for short." The other girl said with a bright smile. Harry couldn't resist smiling back at her.

"Nice to meet you all, I am Draco Malfoy." Draco said nodding at them.

"I am Luna Lovegood, it is a pleasure meeting you." Luna said smiling dreamily.

Before Harry could talk Angel said, "You must Harry James Potter, or should I say Mikel Castiel Lunetta."

There was silence between the two groups before Harry said "Yes that is me. I can't believe I have siblings." Harry looked at each of their faces and noticed the happiness and longing in their eyes.

"And we can't believe we found you." Ana said with tears in her eyes. "Yeah Harry we always felt as if we were missing something. And when you finally contacted us we felt completely happy for the first time in a long time." Leonard said with a small smile.

"Its true man, we thought we would never find you." Chris said with a bright smile. "Yes it is true, I had even started giving up hope of finding you. Please forgive me for that." Angel said bowing her head at Harry.

Harry looked between all of the seeing the sincerity in their eyes and smiled. "Could we go somewhere else, somewhere less crowded for we could talk." Harry asked them.

The four of looked thoughtful for a second before Chris snapped his fingers, "We could go back to our manner. Is that okay with you three?" Chris asked looking at Harry, Draco and Luna. They glanced at each other and then gave them the okay. The four smiled at them told them to follow them.

They led them to an alley and aparated them away. When they landed, they immediately noticed the big Gothic manner with a tall gate in front of them. Their mouths gaped at it. Well Harry's did, Luna didn't react much and Draco's eyes only widened.

"Wow this looks amazing!" Harry exclaimed. The other Lunettas smiled at him and nodded their agreement.

"It is isn't it. This house had belonged to our father side of the family for generations. It was actually built just for the Lunetta family." Leonard said walking up to the gate and putting his hands on it. A few seconds afterward it sprung open.

Ana started skipping towards the house and paused to wave them over towards the house. The all followed Ana to the house. Before they could open the door, it was slammed open to reveal a man that looked to be 20 years old with raven black hair and hazel eyes. When he saw Leonard he quickly went towards him and swooped him up in the air and twirled him around. Leonard all the while yelling at him to put him down. The man quickly shut Leonard up by kissing him. The others started laughing at Leonard's embarrassment. Leonard glared at his laughing siblings and told the man holding him to put him down.

"Of course my love." The strange man said putting him down. Leonard started dusting the imaginary dust off before turning the man. "You act as if you hadn't seen me in years but was really only half an hour."

"Well I missed seeing that cute face of yours." the man smirked when he saw the little blush on Leonard's face. "Shut up."

Then the man turned to the others and finally noticed Harry, Luna and Draco looking at them with amusement. He raised an eyebrow at the three before turning to Leonard and asked, "Which one is your brother?" "The one with the glasses."

The man looked at Harry before grinning, "My name is Alec and I am Leonard's sexy mate."

The trio raised an eyebrow at the man, who's name is Alec, introduction. Leonard groaned and smacked Alec's arm while glaring at him. Alec just smirked at him. "Cocky bastard." Leonard muttered, causing Alec's smirk to grow and the others to chuckle.

"Well then why don't we head inside." Chris exclaimed walking through the door of the manner. Everyone followed him inside and sat down in the living room. Harry looked around the comfy living room until his eyes landed on a painting hanging above the fireplace. On the painting were two people who had their arms wrapped around each other. One is a beautiful woman who had pure white hair like his siblings and had sapphire colored eyes. The other in the painting is a man with raven black hair and mercury colored eyes like his siblings. Angel noticed Harry staring at the painting, she smiled sadly at the painting and sighed, gaining Harry's attention.

"That Harry is a painting off our parents. Aren't they beautiful?" She asked looking at Harry. "Yes they are. How did they die?" Harry asked sadly. This question seemed to gain everyone's attention.

Angel sighed again, "Our mother died giving birth to us five. Our father died five years after."

"How did he die?" Harry asked looking at his real father on the painting.

"He died of an incurable sickness. This is a sickness that happens to dragons of both our parents kinds. If a dragon is to lose their mate they get sick. It usually takes ten years for that to happen, but for our father the process took half the time. In the memory that he gave us before he died explains a little of what happened." Chris told him

Harry looked at his siblings, "I want to see the memory."

The four of them smiled and nodded. They motioned for him to follow them.

"While we go show Mikel the memory, Alec could you take Draco and Luna to the kitchen and give them something to eat. They are probably hungry." Leonard said to Alec. "Okay love. This way you two!" Alec said leading Draco and Luna the other direction towards the kitchen.

Harry followed the four to wherever the they were taking him. When they got to their destination, Ana opened the door that led to a white with nothing in it except for a Pensive.

The four pushed Harry forwards towards the Pensive. Harry glared at them, then looked at the pensive and back at his siblings. They nodded their heads in encouragement. Harry looked at the pensive and took a deep breath before dipping his head into the pensive. Harry was immediately taken into a memory.

Memory:

_In a nursery room was a man standing in front five cradles. Four of which already had babies sleeping in it. The man was cradling a baby in his arms and was rocking his body back and forth trying to get the baby to sleep. The man was Delmar Lunetta and the baby he is cradling is Mikel Castiel Lunetta._

_The man seemed patient with the baby in his arms that seems to not want to sleep._

_The man was going to say something before the door to the room was slammed open. Mikel started crying while Delmar looked towards the door of the nursery. When he saw who it was he started glaring at the old man._

"_How many times do I have to tell you Dumbledore that I don't want to take part in your plans." Delmar spat out at the man before turning back to calming down Mikel._

"_Oh I do not care that you don't want to take part in my plans, but I will need that child that you are holding." the old man named Dumbledore said pointing at the in Delmar's arms._

"_Hell no, only for you to turn him into a tool and then kill him afterward. You must be insane to think I would give you any of my children up." Delmar scoffed._

_Dumbledore shook his head in pity, "If only you could see, I don't need your permission." Dumbledore had his wand out and threw a unknown spell at Delmar before he could even react._

_Delmar fell to the floor with thump unconscious with Mikel landing on his chest. The other four babies in the room woke up to the sound of their father falling to the floor and started crying._

_Dumbledore went up to Delmar and Mikel and looked down at them. Mikel was looking at him with hate filled eyes. Dumbledore was taken aback by this but ignored it and picked up Mikel and left the room with Mikel in his arms._

End of Memory

Harry lifted his head from the pensive. His face was contorted into a glare. His eye filled with anger and hatred. He looked towards his siblings and asked them, "What was the spell he used on our father."

The four looked at him sadly and Angel said, "I researched that spell that was used. It is an ancient spell that sped up the years that dragons can stay alive without their mates by half."

Harry's glare deepened and then he asked, "When can you remove the magic blocks on me?"

They all glanced at each other before Chris said "We could do it now if you would like."

Harry closed his eyes for a second before opening them again, "Let's do it now."

The four nodded and motioned for Harry to follow them. He followed them all the way to the basement.

In the big dark open space he noticed that there were runes already drawn onto the floor. He looked at his siblings with a raised eyebrow. They shrugged and Ana said "As soon as we read the letter and sent our reply we started working on the runes for the ritual." Harry looked at the runes again and turned to his siblings again.

"What do I need to do?"

As soon as Harry said that Angel stepped up and started to explain, "First you need to strip to you undergarment and lay down on your stomach in the middle of the runes. Ana will be drawing the runes needed for the ritual onto your body. After that you need to do nothing but stay still. We will be chanting the words needed outside of the circle. By the way it is going to hurt. Not just a twinge but a whole lot. So be prepared for the pain"

Harry nodded and started to strip down to his undergarments and laid down in the middle of the circle like his sister told him. Ana soon came to him and started to draw the runes in with a brush and a suspicious red liquid. Harry was going to ask her what it was but Ana shushed him. When Ana was done she went back to stand with the others outside of the circle.

After they checked if everything was in check, they started chanting something in Latin.

As they progressed in the chanting, Harry felt things changing about his magic. It was as if the property of his magic was changing. Then he started feeling his body tingle. Soon the tingles started to hurt. His siblings kept on going with the chanting and soon enough he felt full blown pain. It was worse than the crusio spell. Harry felt his body change in size. The pain was becoming unbearable and he screamed. His siblings kept on chanting and trying to ignore Harry's screams. Harry's hair started changing color to white and it grew longer until it reached his shoulders and became wavy instead of that mop of hair on his head. Harry felt the pain subside in his body except for his shoulder blades. In fact, the pain in his shoulders just increased. Harry went to scratch it but then he remembered what Angel told him about not moving. Then with one last scream, black with red, blue, white, and green streaks dragon wings ripped through his back causing blood to splatter everywhere. Then with one last chant, Leonard, Angel, Chris and Ana said "So mote it be." There was a flash in the room before the four looked towards Harry to see him lying on his stomach, breathing heavily.

"Is it over yet?" he asked looking over at his siblings.

They all smiled widely and said yes at the same time. Harry sat up and stretched a bit and looked at the dragon wings on his back and stared at it in awe.

Ana giggled, which brought Harry's attention to them. Harry looked at her questioningly. Ana pointed at his lower regions.

Harry looked down and noticed that his boxers are tighter than they were before. He blushed and covered himself with his hands.

Leonard rolled his eyes and tossed Harry one of his robes, "This should fit you considering that your size looks like mine."

Harry caught the robe and was going to put it on but then he remembered his wings. Then he noticed the holes on the back of the robes and it looked like the wings would fit through it. When he got the robe on he looked the other four in the room. Chris handed Harry a mirror. Harry took it and gasped at what he saw.

Harry know had the same white hair like the other four. He noticed that his cheekbones where higher than before and his face was heart shaped. But what really caught his attention were his eyes. They were the same beautiful mercury color. He also noticed that he could see without his glasses off. Harry smiled at his reflection and then looked at his siblings. They smiled at him and Ana said, "How are you liking your new look Harry?"

"Don't call me Harry. My name is now Mikel Castiel Lunetta."

* * *

Valor Ebony: That is the end of the chapter. I hope it was good and I hope you enjoyed it!

Chris: Yeah this is actually the longest chapter she has ever written so be grateful. *grins*

Valor Ebony: Hmhm *nods head*...By the way review. When you review it makes me happy. And a Happy Valor Ebony means faster updates. *thumbs up*


End file.
